Alone
by Monojir6
Summary: AU. Alex Rider is alone. He has no one left, his parents died, his uncle died and now his best friend/nanny has as well. All he has is Sabina. What will happen when he moves in with her? Rated T just in case. 1st FanFic. Sabina/Alex (I don't know their ship name)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If owned Alex Rider I would not be publishing a story on here, now would I? I don't own Alex Rider.

Chapter 1

Alex's POV

It's been a month. It's been a month since my nanny died. But she wasn't just a nanny to me. She was best friend, beside Sabina and Tom, mum, care taker all rolled up into one. She was with me since I was 9, since my parents died in a plane crash. And my uncle took me in but he was rarely there, maybe the occasional trip but that's about it, because he was a banker he was always busy, always going on trips and meetings, so he hired Jack Starbright. When my uncle died this year it was because he tried to stop a robber, but unfortunately he was armed and my uncle Ian got shot in the chest.

But Jack's death was a real hit to the stomach. She died the same year uncle Ian died. She had been driving and a drunk driver passed a red light and crashed straight into Jack. When I found out the news, I went to Sabina for comfort. Most people found me as a cool guy when they got to know me, but I never really had friends. Sabina and Tom were the only friends I had. Other than that I only had a few acquaintances. Sabina was the obvious choice for comfort. Tom was a cool guy, but he's not used to comforting people.

I felt so alone, so I went to Sabina's house. Knowing she was able to cheer me up.

As soon as she saw my face she pulled me into a tight hug. The thing between Sabina and I is that we can tell how we are feeling just by looking at our facial expression.

. The thing between Sabina and I is that we can tell how we are feeling just by looking at our facial expression.

As I returned the hug she kept on muttering soft words of comfort, while I sobbed softly into the crook of her neck.

After a while I stopped crying, but I was still in her embrace, enjoying her warmth, she was rubbing my back comfortably. Reluctantly I pulled away from her.

"Sorry Sabina." I said.

"Don't be, you had to let it out."

"Thanks."

"How you holding up?"

"I still feel numb and alone."

She took my hand and spoke softly.

"I'll be here, if you need me. Always."

I smiled at her. Somehow, she always managed to cheer me up no matter the situation. I told her I had to go and I'll see her later. And I left her house. I went back to my own house. Soon I'll have to leave this house and go to foster care, seeing as I can't live here on my own. They told me I only have 1 week left to live here. But as tired as I was, I pushed that thought out of my mind and drifted asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Alex Rider 1. I would boast about the cool name 2. I wouldn't be on here. I don't own Alex Rider.

Sabina's POV

After Alex went home, realisation dawned on me. Soon he'll have to move out of his house and will go to foster care. Then I went to me dad.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Sabina."

"You know Alex, right?"

"Correct." He said

"You know he is going through a tough time, and soon he'll be put into foster care, so I was wondering if he could live with us?"

I studied him carefully. He looked like he was considering it.

"Hmm…"

"Please dad, he has no one left except us and his only other friends Tom."

"Yes he could stay with us. Seeing as he is a nice young boy, and since you two are close friends."

"Thanks dad!" I went over to him and hugged him and he returned it.

"Tell Alex, that he could live with us and if he wants to live here, he could start packing tomorrow."

"Alright I'll tell him tomorrow, night dad," and with that I went to bed, excited to tell Alex the news, hopeful that he would stay with us.


	3. AN (SORRY)

**A/N: Sorry about the Author's Note. But it's important. I had a bit of writer's block but I had inspiration again. I had already written out 3 more chapters (on my notepad) and they are a bit longer. I want to write it all out first on paper then update on . I'm sorry for the wait. I hate it when I see A/Ns on fanfics. Plus I have a bunch of homework. (7 chapters on Math) I'm on half-term (For American's it 1 week break in the middle of term/semester) (I also have it 1 week earlier than public schools cause I got to a Private School) So please bare with me. Once I finished it on paper, I will update it once a week so I can update and have time for homework. And also the reason I published this in November cause I was on half-term then. THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

_~Sadia~_


End file.
